Wind
by Naley2006
Summary: Brooke's 15 year old twin daughters are left alone at their house when Brooke and Julian go to visit Mia when she is having her baby. When tradgedy strikes, what will happen with Allie and Kenzie? Bad Summary. R&R. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. It's Only Life

**Title:** Wind

**By:** Allie

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters, the town, or the personalities except those of my imagination. One Tree Hill belongs to none other than Mark Schwann.

**Time:** Takes place after everything that has happened except Peyton's pregnancy.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the shortness, it has taken me about a year to get this far, but don't worry, I will update very soon. I am also looking for a beta, so if your qualified and interested, let me know!

**Read&Review!**

* * *

"Are you girls sure you are going to be fine here by yourself?" Brooke Davis asked her daughter, Allie, a bit worried about leaving her 14-year old twin daughters alone for the night.

"I am sure, we will be fine, I promise!" Allie exclaimed as this was the fifteenth time her mother had asked her that question.

"Yeah mom, I mean do you seriously think we're going to have _any_ fun with Allie around?!" Kenzie exclaimed as she flopped on the couch and winked at her sister.

"Haha, not very funny Kenz," Allie smiled sarcastically.

"I know," McKenzie smirked," Besides we've got Grandma Karen and Sam checking on us every half hour."

Julian rushed into the living room," You know Brooke, I think we raised Sam to be a good little girl."

"But Sam's twenty-nine," Kenzie stated, as she knew twenty-nine was a little old to be a 'good little girl' and was mortified at the thought her mother and Julian would think of her that way forever.

"Exactly," Brooke replied as she gave Allie and Kenzie a peck on the forhead," Now we will only be gone for less than a day, the hospital's number is on the fridge and I'm sure you've got the rest. Keep the doors locked and keep the phone with you."

"Yes mother, we will be fine, now you guys should really go before Mia calls.._again_," Allie told her mother.

Julian was already out loading the car up and Brooke was half way out the door as she looked back on her two daughters," Fine, but remember; Allison Peyton Scott, and this applies to you too; McKenzie Haley Scott, I find out any one of you gets into trouble, there will be trouble."

With her warning she left the twins in silence.

Brooke and Julian were leaving to go to the hospital where Mia and Chase were having their first child. Allie and Kenzie could only imagine what their birth was like. See, Julian wasn't their father, Lucas Scott was. Brooke and Julian had found out they couldn't have kids, one thing Brooke had desperately wanted. So Lucas, their father, had agreed to well..father them. Around six months later Allison Peyton Scott and McKenzie Haley Julia Scott were born. They lived and were raised by Brooke and Julian, miles and miles away from their father and his wife; Peyton and their seven year old sister; Taylor-Brooke Maddie Scott.

McKenzie and Allison grew up with their sister Sam, who Brooke insisted lived with them up until five years ago when Sam learned she was expecting twins. The twins were now four years old; a boy named Ian Quentin Davis Walker, and a girl named Nahla Brooklyn Mia Walker.

Mia was practically Allie's favorite person in the world. Nobody but Mia had ever heard Allie's amazing voice. And Allie had always looked up to the older girl.

While Allie had always reminded Brooke of Mia, Kenzie vaguely reminded her of the person Sam was before she realized how her life was. Kenzie always takes dares and risks everything.

Allie looked out the window at the wind whipping around the leaves of the fallen branches. The rain was pouring. She turned her attention away from it and looked back at her sister. Kenzie was sprawled on the couch flicking to different channels every two seconds. Her medium shoulder-length brown hair fanned around her head and her light blue eyes flickered with the light of the television. Thinking about it, Kenzie looked almost identical to herself. Maybe except for the fact Allie's face was wider and she was shorter than her twin sister.

"Did you take your stuff today?" She asked her sister sitting on the other edge of the couch. McKenzie had what was called Panic Disorder. It started when she was three and from then she's been having panic attacks out of the blue. Her medication, which Kenzie didn't like called Meds because _'it sounds like I'm a crazy nutcase'_ she always said.

"Yes _mother_," Kenzie replied sarcastically. She knew Allie was only worrying about her for her own good. Her mother, Julian, and Sam constantly told her that. But sometimes she felt that it was the only thing Allie ever worried about.

There they sat into the late hours of the night watching movies and talking nonchalantly. By 2am they got a call.

**Allie:** Hello?

**Caller:** Allie? Oh my gosh, Mia had her baby!

**Allie:** Sam!

_(By then Kenzie's attention had been achieved and Allie told her the news)_

**Sam:** Yeah, it's a girl; Halleigh Grace Adams. 7lbs 11oz. A head full of black hair, she's gorgeous!

**Allie:** That's great! I can't believe she finally had her! Hey, where's mom?

**Sam:** Umm.. She isn't here Allie, when did her and Julian leave?

**Allie:** They left awhile ago, they should've been there by now..

Allie look at Kenzie worried with a questioning look, before she realized Kenzie's frightened gaze at the t.v. as she listened silently to what it was saying.

_"We're reporting live from Intersection 32. I'm Linda Shaffer here with Channel 2 news. Right now we are att he crash site of two adults, a male and female. Their silver Lexus had crashed in a ditch of the side of the Interstate only a couple of hours ago. The female did not survive and the male is in critical condition at the Honourville Community Hospital. No other information is being left out to the public currently..."_

As tears gathered behind Allie's eyes, ones had already begun leaking out of Kenzie's.

**Sam:** Allie! Allison! What is going on?!

* * *


	2. Only Fooling Myself

**Chapter 2:** Only Fooling Myself

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except some characters and places mention that are nearly figures of my imagination

**Author's Note:** Wow, I expected to write and get this up sooner, but I hope you all like it. Thank you all for the reviews, all of you are amazing and your reviews are what keep me confident enough to write more! I also really apologize for the shortness! For some reason it looks longer on what I'm writing it on, compared to on here. But the next chapter will definetly be longer!

**Read&Review**

* * *

"The case of Allison and McKenzie Scott has now come to court," The judge's loud voice boomed over the court room.

Allie sat beside McKenzie as she wrung her hands, not having a good feeling about what's going to happen. Beside them sat their Aunt Haley. Her deep brown eyes clouded with the loss of one of her best friends. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun. Little pieces of hair framed her face. Haley, with their Uncle Nathan, and cousins Jamie and Erica lived back in Tree Hill, so they didn't get to see her much.

On McKenzie's left was Sam. The person probably taking Brooke's death the hardest. They sat on the right side of the court house. In front of them sitting beside his lawyer was Julian, the only reminder of the car accident were the few scratches, cuts, and bruises, which were now healing.

On the right of the court room was none other than Lucas Scott and his lawyer.

"Your honor, in all fairness, Allison and McKenzie are Mr. Scott's children, flesh and blood. They just lost their mother, its only right they not lose their real father too-" Lucas' lawyer sure knew how to pull the veil over the judge's eyes.

"Objection!" Julian's lawyer raged.

The judge let a deep sigh out," Okay Mr. Williams, what is your reason?"

"If you look at the second document in the folder, it is a signed statement with Lucas Scott's signature, handing over his rights to the girls when they were born." The judge nodded as Julian's lawyer, Remington Williams pleaded his case before continuing," McKenzie and Allison have never seen or heard from Mr. Scott who lives many miles away. As far as they are concerned, Julian has been their only father. This man has just lost his fiancée, why take two of his daughters away from him too?"

The judge actually looked sentimental before Lucas' lawyer cut in again," Your honor, as I understand from my client's mother, Brooke Davis had written up a will before her untimely death marking the girls' godmothers..."

The security guard handed a folder up to the judge with the will in. The judge placed his glasses on his nose and read silently the will of Brooke Davis.

"Here it is, oh, well this is unusual...it reads here, Allison Peyton Scott's godmother is Peyton Sawyer, is there a here?" The judge looked up as Peyton, her blonde hair still curly, but now more shoulders length, stood up.

"It's Peyton Scott now, but I'm Peyton Sawyer," She told him.

"Well since it's a signed will, custody of Allison Scott will be arranged under Peyton Scott," The Judge stated," As for the custody of McKenzie, Mrs. Haley James-Scott?"

Haley stood up," I resign from custody, leaving it to Julian; I can't take her away from her family."

Haley was sitting on the bench outside of the court room with McKenzie and Allie while court let out of session. Sam had mentioned how she had to use the bathroom, but they knew it wasn't only for that. Julian walked out of the doors with a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you Haley," He thanked the older brunette with a hug.

"It's no big deal," She replied as they broke the hug. Julian was on the verge of tears which were never very common on the man's face.

"I tried everything I could Allie, I can't do anything, the Judge said you have to go live with Lucas and Peyton," Julian admitted to both the girls.

"NO!" Allie screamed as tears started streaming down her face. She made a quick run for the bathroom, ultimately ending up bumping into somebody instead.

"Hey!"The person exclaimed, surprised at the sudden body contact before realizing who the person was," Allie, what in the world are you doing."

Allie eyed the ground, recognizing the voice as her older sister, Sam, but not wanting her to see her in distress like this.

"They sent you with Peyton...didn't they?" Sam questioned the blue-eyed brunette in front of her.

A meek nod from Allie was the only reply.

"Look it's not as bad as it seems. When I was younger, Peyton was actually a pretty cool person. I think you'll really like her. And you know that's who got Mia's singing career started. And you'll have a little sister too..."Sam tried to cheer Allie up as best she could even though she believed it was right for her to have to move.

* * *

It was a few days after Julian had dropped Allie off at Peyton's when he was sitting across the empty dining table eating dinner with the missing presence of Brooke sharply aware.

"Kenzie, I have to tell you something," He stated breaking the painful silence. Ever since the judge had made her twin sister go somewhere else miles away she blamed her father (Julian that is) for it.

Julian took the returning silence as a welcome to go on dropping the bomb," What would you say about movie to Tree Hill?"

McKenzie said nothing as she slammed her fork down beside her table and stomped upstairs. A few seconds later he heard her door slam.

"Well that went well," Julian stated looking at Sam (who had brought Nahla and Ian over for dinner to hopefully fill up the void that was painfully awaking in their lives right now) with a somber face.

"Why did Kenzie get so mad grandfather?" Nahla asked in her sweet little 4-year old voice tilting her head to the side making her brunette pigtails bob a few times.

Julian looked at her for a moment. He was surprised at how much, even though Nahla was blood related to Brooke, looked so much like her. With those big brown eyes and the cute dimples that formed whenever she smiled or was confused.

"She was just upset Nahla, and remember what I said about the grandfather thing," Julian told her, smirking with a playful smile to brighten things up in the room.

"I know _Julian_; I was just trying it out!" Nahla exclaimed her eyes lighting up for a second before going back to eating her dinner.

Ian glanced up at his twin sister before looking solemnly back down at his food. He always knew what was going on, and right now he realized his grandmother was never coming back and neither would his Aunt Allie.

It was a few hours later and McKenzie still hadn't come out of her room. Sam had planned on staying the night and had successfully got Nahla and Ian to sleep in record time in the guest bedroom.

She now walked down the stairs to see Julian packing his and Brooke's items in the living room.

"So you were serious about moving," She stated more than questioned.

"Yeah, it's hard to be in this house anymore without Brooke, and with Allie gone, Kenzie needs someone to talk to and I think Haley or maybe even Mia would do her good," He told her still packing.

"You realize it's probably going to be twice as hard for you because its Tree Hill…you know with Brooke memories all over the place," Sam told him. She guessed it might have been a little harsh but this had always been her way of dealing with death and Julian knew it.

"It probably will be, but it's the best thing for McKenzie right now," Julian assured her. Now if he could only do the same to himself.


End file.
